


La Batalla

by Euregatto



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euregatto/pseuds/Euregatto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were born together, you and me, immortal, infallible, a story for a decided past. And together we succumb to the rages of war. / Sanchez twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Batalla

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that the twins died together... Can be read from either of their view points.

_We were born together, you and me._

The chorus of screaming resonates from the field around them. It sings of pain beneath a nebulous sky. It speaks of hopeless, dire agony. And it pierces the veil of silence as a lightning bolt that shreds through the wasteland like cracking one hundred whips at once. Then it fades into a mellifluous echo somewhere over the peak of the horizon. The present rushes after it, on horseback with swords, to conquer the crying lands and write a story for a decided past.

_Therefore, we will die together, side by side. It’s how we came into this world. It’s how we will go out._

_That makes sense, right?_

The body she recognizes is lying limp against the sand, and the warmth of her life, her laughter, her childhood, hopes and wants and _dreams_ , cascades across the ground. It paints her withering, fading, decaying soul along the dried grass patches. The sun melts behind the blanket of clouds overhead to cast a mischievous shadow below, which rolls over the distilled corpses of friends and enemies alike, all humans to the eyes of the wayward universe, and slithers over her sister’s broken form.

_This is how it’s supposed to be, right?_

She does not know how long she’s been on her knees, fists balled into the dirt, the rage nestled in the fleshy gorges of her chest. But she must move, and she does. She inches forward. Crawls. It almost feels like her bones are mangled with rot and her nerves are weighted with lead.

_You aren’t answering me._

There’s a sinking in her punctured gut, as if she knows that there is something amiss, but she cannot place her finger on what it is. Yet she knows that her consciousness is fading her, garbled with too many regrets, too many memories blanketed in obscured recollection. She presses her hands into the oozing crimson liquid that pools dangerously out from her sister’s visible wounds. **_Her sister_**. Her sister is not moving. Her sister is not breathing.

Everything is _so_ , so very wrong.

_Are you sleeping? The battlefield is no place to be resting, sis…_

She grasps the other girl’s shoulders, but her strength fails her almost immediately. Instead of forcing her to sit up, (to stop looking like a lazy sloth in the middle of an important fight), she clasps either side of the twin’s head and shuffles her lap beneath the frigid skull. Blood traverses the icy flesh of the fallen soldier from her cracked lips. She doesn’t look in pain. That is good, perhaps.

_Is it the sword in your chest that is making you so weak?_

_I have one in me too, you know._

The blade shifts in the wound to the swaying, jarring movements of the barely conscious sibling. It doesn’t hurt her anymore, not as much as before, when the entry had ignited every nerve in her system like swallowing liquid fire. Now there is only a discomfort. A distant, banshee-like scrape of acid in her blood.

It’s disgraceful how she could ever be maimed like this.

_That’s okay. I’ll let you sleep. I’m feeling a little weary myself…_

They were supposed to be infallible. **Immortal**. This isn’t what they had trained for. This isn’t – **_it’s not_** –

_Maybe I’ll close my eyes for a bit, and stay with you._

**_It’s not right_**.

_Just like when we were children._

The rages of the battle have died to her ears. This desolate land speaks of no agonizing torment from the thundering over the horizon – it just whispers tidings of death, hums the carols of the lives she’s lost to destruction, mocks her misery and despair in the impious sunlight.

_It will always be the two of us._

Her eyes weren’t always blue. Her flesh never felt like ice.

_Through this life and the next._

She collapses to her side, surrendering to the dark void that is beckoning her home, congratulating her on a job well done with its consuming quiet. And with her final breath, her conclusive grapple of strength, she grabs for her sister’s hand, as if they’re holding each other as they once had before their first heartbeats, their first awareness to the world. They will remain here, beneath the unforgiving sky and the merciless sun, the shadows galloping across her vision, the fear and the flames and the lightning bolts diminishing resolute cries.

Infallible.

Immortal.

A story for a decided past.

_This is how it’s supposed to be._

_After all, we were born together, you and me._


End file.
